


J is for Jealousy

by Ultra



Series: We Used To Be Friends [3]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Love, Undercover Missions, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: You can only be jealous if you care.





	J is for Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for sanya4 on LiveJournal as part of a prompt meme.

“I’m not sure my boyfriend would like that,” said Veronica with a girlish giggle that was far removed from her usual laugh.

“Well, he never has to know about it, baby,” said the guy on the other end of the phone line, not a clue that his voice was broadcasting loud and clear into the Mars Investigations office and being recorded as evidence for later.

“So, eight o’clock by the fountain in the park,” his supposed-date for tomorrow night said softly. “Don’t forget the money.”

“Not a chance, sweetheart,” the man replied, his tone making the blonde’s flesh crawl more than a little bit, not least because he was easily twice her age and knew it too. “See you then.”

The call ended then, just in time, Veronica realised, as Logan’s hands had curled into fists somewhere between him coming in the door and now.

“Next time I come pick you up for lunch,” he said, as evenly as he could manage, “I’m gonna wait outside in the car,” he told his girlfriend pointedly.

“It’s just a cover, Logan, and you know that,” Veronica reminded him as she got up from her seat and crossed over to the coat rack to get her jacket. “I’m not actually going to meet the guy and... do that,” she said with a vague gesture and distinct look of distaste as she returned to his side.

“I know.” He shrugged, like he wasn’t bothered, even though he had already proved that wasn’t the case. “I mean, what’s that rich, good-looking, popular, Harvard-smart playboy businessman got that I don’t, right?”

“Ooh, what’s this?” she asked with a grin she couldn’t help as she put her arms up around his neck and stepped in close. “A hint of jealousy?”

“Of course not,” Logan told her, putting his hands to her waist as he pulled her closer still, dropping a kiss on the end of her nose. “Jealousy would involve piano wire, remember?” he told her with a smirk she ought to have expected.

He just had to bring up the fact that her own jealous streak was a mile wide to match his own, but that was okay. At least it proved they cared for each other, loved each other so much they couldn’t bear the thought of being with anybody else.

Neither of them could ask for more than that.


End file.
